


J & B

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short not-quite-spanky snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J & B

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Someone asked me if I'd written anything in the X-Files universe and this is what happened. Will grovel for feedback. 

## J & B

by Pink Dragon

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. No profit. 

* * *

J. "I wanna be Mulder this time. You got to be Mulder last time." 

B. "But I love being Mulder. And you make such a great Skinner." 

J. "I do?" 

B. "Yeah, man. You get all masterful, and clench your jaw just like Skinner does. It's so fucking hot." 

J. "Yeah?" 

B. "Yeah, man. It's all I can do not to come. Besides, you've got the hairline for it." 

J. "Okay, I'll be Skinner, but this time MULDER has to spank SKINNER. And coming is the whole point, Sandburg." 

B. "No way, man! Mulder can't spank Skinner. Skinner can only spank Mulder!" 

J. "Uh uh, Chief, Mulder got spanked last time, now it's Skinner's turn to get spanked." 

B. "But if you're Skinner and Skinner gets spanked that would make you Mulder, not Skinner, and me Skinner and not Mulder!" 

J. "Well, I'll try to look really extra masterful being Skinner, and I'll clench my jaw more than usual. Then I'll just be Skinner getting spanked by Mulder, and you'll still be Mulder." 

B. "But I'll FEEL like Skinner if I'm doing the spanking!" 

J. "Just give me the pouty eyes, and stick out that lower lip like you always do. You make the sexiest fucking Mulder I've ever seen." 

B. "I do?" 

J. " Yeah, babe. It's all I can do not to come." 

B. "Hey man, that's my line." 

J. "No, that's Mulder's line." 

B. "But you're supposed to be Skinner." 

J. "What's your point, Sandburg?" 

B. "I don't know. I saw those handcuffs and I kinda lost my train of thought." 

J. "Damn it Blair, would you just spank me, already!?" 

* * *

End

 


End file.
